


The Demented Sanctuary - Time skip post apocalypse

by Rose_fluff



Category: Original Work, Warriors of the Dimensions
Genre: Abandoned City, Apocalypse, Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, Gen, Ghost Town, Gothic, Mystery, Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Time Skip, Ravens, Supernatural Elements, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_fluff/pseuds/Rose_fluff
Summary: So this is part of Raven's story, this is my own original world and characters, it's the world of my other work warriors of the dimensions but once the apocalypse happened, the demented sanctuary is abandoned and all the characters who used to live there are dead. This happens thousands of years after the current timeline however the old characters are still alive and living in hell while this is happening.
Kudos: 2





	The Demented Sanctuary - Time skip post apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Raven is non-binary so they will be referred to as they for all of this, anything saying he is referring to the man in the mist or a typo.

Above the streets, high up in the tallest tree sat a child. A small child, with long black hair that spiraled down the tree, so long that it almost reached the floor, while they sat on a large pile of it. A raven sat on their shoulder, still as a statue and silent, while hundreds of others moved around, making nests in their hair. The child called themselves Raven. It wasn’t a name given to them, there was no one to give it to them. The city was abandoned, lifeless. A city of black and grey. Raven did not know of the sun, for they had never seen it shine, didn’t know the difference between day and night, because there was only ever the one degree of darkness. The only people they saw were the spirits and the wanderers.

Raven tilted their head towards the crow. Someone, something was passing. Raven peered downwards. The mist filled the streets, a white, silky cloud, that wandered through the streets. And in it was a man, the man in the mist. He always seemed to show up after even intervals of time. Raven had no concept of hours or days but he knew roughly when the man would show up next. And so the man would always show up and stop in front of Raven's tree, stare them in the eyes, then walk away. He never came from the same direction but always left in the same one. Raven never left their tree. They didn’t need food, they didn’t need sleep, they didn’t need anything. So they had never moved. But the man in the mist was what he called a wanderer. Someone with a purpose. Someone who wandered around as if they were looking for something. They envied that. They always just sat in their tree and stared back at the man, not wanting to and unwilling to move.

The man came up to their tree again. Their eyes met. There was nothing that passed between them, no spark of recognition, no unheard conversation, no understanding. Nothing to show this was something that happened every day. But today Raven didn’t want the man to leave. For once in their life, they didn’t want to be alone. They had the ravens, the other wanderers, they even had the crows. But this man was always there, always silent. He hadn’t done anything to make Raven want to talk to him. He hadn’t been nice to them, he hadn’t ever tried to speak to them. But he had never been mean to them either. None of the other wanderers saw them, they all just walked right past, not bothering to look up. But all through the decades, as long as Raven could remember, the man had been there, had seen them, and acknowledged their presence. Sao as he stood there silent, looking at Raven, they willed him not to leave.

Maybe the man had understood, maybe it was a coincidence, but whatever the reason he raised his hand to Raven and gestured for them to follow. Then not bothering to see if they would, turned away and kept walking, in the same direction as he always did. Raven looked at the raven on their shoulder. The raven cawed at them. They nodded and stood. Black feathered wings unfurled from their back, and they jumped off the branch. They glided above the city streets, tall black buildings far below them, the man barely a speck. Their hair slowly spooled out, uncurling from the pile they had been sitting on. There was hundreds upon thousands of kilometers of it, they had been sitting there for centuries after all. They had been the only person left in the city before the wanderers came, and then finally the man came, and Raven started to pay attention to life.

A murder of crows, with some loyal ravens followed them as they flew, circling the man like he was prey. He might as well be, the wanderers were the closest they got to prey in the city, there were no other living things there. So Raven joined in, circling the man, casting long shadows on the city below. The man in the mist never bothered to look up once. The mist followed him as it always did, a thick blanket of fog that would never leave him. It trailed out behind him, filling the streets, seeping into the alleys but never getting high enough to reach Raven.

The man walked to the very edge of the city, where the gates stood wide open. Beyond them there was nothing, a baron grey land with only a speck of black on the horizon, which no one seemed to know what it was. There were people at the gate. Many of them wanderers Raven had seen before, lots of new faces. And spirits, so many spirits. All crowded around the gates. But none could leave. Raven watched from above in curiosity as they were held back by what they carry. A man with a thousand shadows was held back, as the shadows gripped his arms and legs and stopped him from leaving. A girl with vines growing from her fingers was held back as they attached to the buildings and ground and didn’t let her move any further. Raven watched as the man walked up to the gates and was stopped as the mist curled around his wrists and ankles as shackles. He stepped back and the mist let go. Turning his head to look up at Raven, he tipped his hat then turned heel and left.

Slowly all the people there left until raven was left alone, circling with the crows above the gates. When the last person left they glided down and their feet touched the ground for the first time since they could remember. Their legs unsteady and weak from lack of use they walked up to the gates. On the different sides there were two pictures carved into the dark metal. On the left a raven, beautifully detailed, almost as if it was real. And on the other side was a child. Raven traced their fingers along the child’s features. This one was coloured, long black hair that spooled out behind them in waves, skin so dark brown it was almost black, and two black feathered wings. Raven had never seen themselves, there were no mirrors in the city. But even so they knew it was themself.

They raised a hand through the gates and feeling nothing stepped through. Nothing stopped them, the crows and ravens from all over the city swarmed behind the, not to stop them but to follow. There was nothing outside the gates, no dirt, no buildings, no concrete. Just a flat plain of nothing, with a speck of black on the horizon. Raven turned their back to the city and left for the speck. It could be anything, there were no clues. But whatever it was it was where they were going.

They left the city, never once looking back. The sign above the gates read in a writing long lost to time, that only Raven still remembered: **_The Demented Sanctuary._**


End file.
